


Even if it's all a lie.

by toppis



Series: Vengeance AU [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Vengeance AU, ending spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toppis/pseuds/toppis
Summary: The V3 survivors decide to take revenge on Team Danganronpa after the destruction of the academy.





	Even if it's all a lie.

"Target acquired. Over." The Ultimate Assassin whispers as she readies her knife.

"Copy. On my signal." 

She peers at the room through the air vent below her. A man cowers behind three bodyguards with guns pointed at the door. 

Within the next minute, four people is going to die by her hand. With her massive kill count, taking four lives is nothing.

Even if it's all probably a lie, she feels nothing for the lives she's about to take.

"Now!"

Maki stomps through the vent and slashes the neck of the man below. As blood splatters around her, she neutralizes the bodyguards before the first man hits the ground.

"Targets neutralized, Shuichi. Over."

Even if it's all a lie, leave it to the Ultimate Detective to lead assassination missions without leaving a single trace of evidence. 

"Copy. Head to the ventilation shaft. Himiko's waiting. I'll see you two later. Over and out."

Maki leaps back up to the vent and heads through the escape route. Upon exiting she finds Himiko waving at her from the alley below.

"I got your disguise ready." Himiko hands over a school uniform. Maki notes that Himiko is wearing the exact same costume.

"Go change inside this garbage bin. Don't worry, collection emptied it this morning so you won't stink as much." 

Maki frowns but says nothing and proceeds to change out of her bloody clothes into the uniform. She climbs out of the bin and Himiko holds up her arms for the clothes. She then throws it back in the bin, pours lighter fluid all over it before setting it on fire.

"Where are we going?" Maki asks as she pulls on a backpack. They walk out of the alley looking like any normal pair of high school students.

"There's a museum a block that way. It's currently reserved for a bunch of schools for their school field trip. If we get stopped by someone on the way, we're gonna pretend to be students of one of the schools." Himiko drawls as they walk.

As they approach the museum, they encounter a group of students wearing their uniform. Himiko approaches them to ask for directions to the museum restroom as police cars screech past them.

"Huh, I wonder if we can go home early." Himiko wonders to the students aloud.

"I doubt it," a boy replies, "you know how our principal is. '4PM on the dot!' so we're stuck here for the next two hours."

"That's so lame," Himiko replies and the other students murmur in agreement. Then she and Maki waves goodbye and heads to the museum.

Even if it's all a lie, leave it to the Ultimate Magician to make themselves disappear.

They hang around the museum for the next two hours and watch as police inspect people around them as they went ignored. They then join the rest of the students in the parking lot as the homeroom teachers do a roll call for their classes. As expected, roll calls exist to make sure that no one gets left behind. They don't check for hitchhikers.

Himiko grabs Maki's wrist and drags her towards one of the teachers.

"Our bus got full for some reason. Can we ride here instead? Our teacher says it's ok."

The teacher hesitates but lets them on after a glance at their clearly impatient bus driver.

As they ride away the students of the bus watch in awe and take videos as they see a bunch of police officers tackle a guy to the ground. 

The bus drops off the students at their school and the pair gets picked up by Shuichi.

"Good job guys!" He smiles as they drive to the abandoned factory they made into a home. 

Even if it's all a-

No. Because it was all a lie, they swear to kill all the members of Team Danganronpa. For Kaito, Kaede, and everyone who died.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and posted this all in bed with my phone. I'll do a proper spellcheck and proofread later.
> 
> Thanks to NicoB for his latest video where he joked about the V3 survivors going "let's get some vengeance! Yeah! Woo! Vengeance time!" that inspired this thing XD


End file.
